An Accident
by DC Arrowverse Superfan
Summary: Parker Rooney Just Wanted to get his stuff from his parents room. He didn't mean for anything else to happen. Incest Don't like Don't Read
1. An Accident

Parker Rooney walked into the house and called to see if anyone was home. "Mom, Dad, Joey, Liv, Maddie. Well I guess no one's here. I'll just watch some T.V" He jumped on the couch and started watching his favorite show "Linda and Heather"

Parker started to feel bad because Reggie wasn't there. But then he got over it and said to himself "I just got to make sure not to tell Reggie anything that happened".

While Parker was watching the show he started to think, "No one's home so I can just go get the stuff that mom amd dad took from me." He paused the show and started to go upstairs.

He stopped at his parents room door and opened it. Parker looked inside and then opened it all the way. He walked in and realized that his parents shower was running. He thought to himself, "They probaly just forgot to turn it off".So he walked over to his parents bathroom and the door was cracked opened. He took a peek and he was shocked. All he seen was his mom naked in the shower and she was feeling herself. He stood there and just looked, Parker was so surprised. He was still looking and then he seen his moms hand go from her boobs to her vagina and her fingers went in. "OMG my mom's masturbating." Parker whispered to himself.Then Parker realized his dick was growing bigger. He looked down and thought "Im getting turned on by my mom what the hell is wrong with me." His penis started to hurt so he pulled it out and started rubbing it up and down. Im going to hell but fuck it I cant stop this from happening. Looking down at his erected penis.

He then heard his mom started to moan which turned him on more. Which made him go faster. He then started backing up and he tripped over his moms shoe. He fell on the ground and his foot kicked the bathroom door open.

Oh shit Im so screwed. Parker looked up and saw his mom looking at him from the shower. Karen screamed, "PARKER WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM." She then looked down to his hand on his penis. "PARKER WHAT THE FUCK IM YOUR MOM YOU CANT THINK OF ME IN THAT WAY."Parker huried and got up while his mom put her towel on. He was trying to explain "Mom I know I didnt mean to it just happened. Im so sorry please dont ground me." Then Karen came up with an idea "Honey Im not going to ground you but you have to get punished and I have the perfect idea.". "Oh no do I have to clean the dishes or do the laundry for a week" Parker said aloud.

Karen laughed and said " No honey I want you to do something a little more interesting just for me." "What is it?" Parker asked. "I want you to pleasure mommy by licking and eating my pussy and putting that big cock of yours in me. By the way you get that great cock from your dad" "You want me to what. Mom thats so wrong." Parker said with a confused faced. Karen Replied with a smirk. "It might be but you need to learn and get punished for what you just did."

So this is my first story tell me what you think. I know its wrong but someone gave me this idea and I told them I would wrote about it. If you dont like then you should totally go away and don't read the rest. I'll try to update ASAP but I've been really busy and this is one of the only times I got to myself. But I promise I'll try my hardest.

~Peace Out~


	2. Wait What

**Hey Guys This is part 2 of An accident let me know what you think sorry it took so long to update**

Parker still trying to recover over what just happened. " _Is this a dream or did my mom really just ask me to pleasure her_ ", he thought to himself _"I know maybe if I close my eyes then open them I'll wake up from this dream 1,2,3 open_." " _My mom is actuay naked in front of me asking me to please her, What do I do?"_

"Mom I really dont think I can do that" he said nervoulsy. Karen replied with a smile, "Honey you can either do this for me and even get something out of it for yourself or I can ground you for two months with no video games and phone." "You know now that Im thinking about maybe I can help out my mother." he said with a grin

Out of nowhere he pushed his mom on the bed and began kissing all over her body. "Parker I don't want you to go easy go hard start fingering me." he did as she said. He put one finger and began moving forward into her wet vagina. When she started moaning he put in two more. She felt like an animal. She couldn't control herself. "P-p-parker put your cock in my wet pussy pleaseeee." He pushed his 8-inch cock into his mom's super wet pussy so hard. He knew that he was hitting her spot because she couldn't stop arching her back. All he could think was, _"Wow my dick feels so good in my moms wet pussy, I think Im doing good she wont stop moaning my name_."

Then Karen told him to stop, "P-parker slow down I want to help you now." Parker stopped he didnt understand whta she meant. "Honey I want you to lay on your back so mommy can help you now" He layed on his back like she said. Karen then grabbed his cock and started rubbing ip and down. "M-mom what are you doing it feels so good." "Mommy's gonna pleasure you like you did to her." Then she licked his tip with her tongue he moaned, "AAhhh Ppplease dont eveeer stoppp" " _It feels so good but weird_ " he thought to himself

She put all of his member in his mouth and went up and down she was making a slurring noise. All of sudden Parker screamed "IM GONNA CUM MOM" and he did all in her mouth and she licked it all up. She then got on top of him and started to ride him.

While parker was rubbing his moms back while she was riding him and moaning his name. Someone burst threw the door. "WHAT THE FUCK"

To Be Continued...

 **Who do you think was at the door let me know down in the comments. Again sorry it took so long to upload Ive been busy but Ill try super hard to update as soon as possible**

 **~Peace Out~**


End file.
